1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthodontic appliances. More particularly, it relates to a novelty orthodontic appliance capable of noiselessly injecting audio into a head of a user.
2. Background
An orthodontic appliance is a device commonly known as a retainer which retains teeth moved during a period of orthodontic treatment. A typical retainer is made of acrylic sections or plates which are placed in a patient""s mouth.
Generally speaking, retainers are well known for their use in the treatment of teeth following the removal of fixed appliances. The orthodontic appliance retains the positions of teeth when worn. Orthodontic appliances are removable and worn by a patient in accordance with instructions given by an orthodontist. Orthodontic appliances may be used for anterior teeth only, and/or for teeth of an entire arch, either upper or lower.
Successful results from any retainer depend upon the cooperation of the patient in wearing the retainer for suitable periods of time. Problems such as relapse can occur if the patient fails to wear the orthodontic appliance regularly for a period of time.
Social factors often interfere with a patient""s regularity in wearing a prescribed orthodontic appliance. For instance, use of a retainer may often be limited by some patients to nighttime and/or bedtime use because of the reluctance of the patient to wear the retainer in a social setting during the day (e.g., while at school or work). Other users may not want to wear their retainer even at night, e.g., if the user is simply lazy, or if the retainer is perceived as being uncomfortable.
Attempts have been made to make the use of a retainer more fashionable, if not tolerable, by changing the color of the palette plastics. While this may add to the marketability of the retainer, it does not necessarily cure the reluctance of wearer""s to use the retainer during daytime functions.
There is a need for a retainer which encourages greater use by the wearer to improve and speed the orthodontic process.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an orthodontic appliance comprises an orthodontic plate, and a radio frequency receiver integrated with the orthodontic plate.
A method of playing audio from an orthodontic appliance in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises incorporating a wireless receiver in an orthodontic appliance, and vibrating at least a portion of the orthodontic appliance at an audio frequency.